


Ma(r)king You Mine!

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Kyungsoo has this silly crush, and thinks that Jongin doesn't even notice him..It's all Baekhyun's fault, anyways.





	Ma(r)king You Mine!

The whistle goes off, hopefully breaking off any thought that his best friend wanted to articulate at this moment, as their eyes focus back on the coral court that spreads out before the full-fledged bleachers. It's not that he doesn't like talking/listening/being with his best friend, but right now Kyungsoo would take anything or anyone else beside him, since Baekhyun's being unreasonable once again.

"I'm just saying that he looked at you when you—" 

"I can't hear you~~" Kyungsoo sing-songs, tuning out Baekhyun's rowdy groaning right next to his ear, as the boy huffs out at his neck—sending waves of goosebumps along his exposed skin on purpose—and goes back to watching the game as well. 

It was true. He was seen—or rather part of his seat on the bleachers was watched—by the course of his attention. But second next to that thought, his mind drifts to another possible solution to the reckless gaze. 

Right behind them two, a certain girl is sitting, praising the whole hall with her looks and congeniality, and Kyungsoo drops his head down when realization sets deep in his conscious.

"She's not even that great," Baekhyun comments seconds after, raising his brow at Krystal and her group of friends that smile so effortlessly, raising their perfect manicured nails to push hair out of their eyes, those straight and feminine long, straight locks that cover their thin necks and protruded collarbones.

Kyungsoo swallows dryly, trying and failing not to look at the star player numbered 88 that grabs the ball without any resistance, his long fingers sliding over the brown hues of the leather ball, as he shoots right at the centar of the court, scoring another point for his team—red vests that the half of their basketball team is dressed in at the moment.

Since Baekhyun's boyfriend is also in the team with an extra piece of clothing, he jumps up and down out of excitement, his boisterous howling filling up the space around them. He yells, and jumps, and yells some more, adding in some 'I love you, hunk' in the mass, before Kyungsoo's ears totally swallow up in red, and finally pulls him down to sit properly.

"Channie got so much better, don't you think." He comments quickly, waving his foam finger once again, showing support for a gangly player numbered 61. 

"Yeah, he used to be a clumsy giant, but he's just a giant now, so good for you." Kyungsoo goes through his bag of popcorn at the end of the sentence, gliding his finger over the bottom of carton for extra cheese that lingered behind, gradually sucking on the digit after coating it.

"Ew!" Baekhyun sprawls out, before continuing. "And sorry to have a boyfriend who can grab stuff from top shelves, and who could carry me with one arm if I wanted to, and who can't get lost in the crowds, because his head doesn't get in the middle of people's armpits." He says smugly, thrusting his half eaten bag of chicken-powdered popcorn into Kyungsoo's hand when the latter starts eyeing the extra layer of cheese with his head half down the bag. 

"Touché." 

"Look! Look!" Suddenly, his hands aren't holding the bag anymore, since Baekhyun pinches his arm so harshly that he has only enough time to yelp before dropping the sweeted goody on the floor beneath their feet. It sprawls all over the next row of people sitting, some kernels even hitting the court distanced three more rows down, but Baekhyun doesn't care as he points to the center of the hall, Kyungsoo half expecting to witness another throwing of Chanyeol's sweaty hair from his face that left Baekhyun hyperventilating minutes before.

But when he recoils from mourning after his popcorn, he follows Baekhyun's finger that doesn't point at his boyfriend this time—surprise, surprise—but rather at his best friend that goes by the name Kim Jongin. "He totally checked you out!"

Kyungsoo face-palms. 

 

***

 

It wasn't always like this. 

There were the times of when Kyungsoo could proudly say that love isn't for him, and actually mean it. These days—cough, months—he could utter it as strongly as before, but with a hint of hesitation as a certain tanned male's face pops up in his mind, drowning out his determination.

His best friend knows this oh, so well, and he is usually the one to exploit this newfound advantage over his ever so neat friend. All the time!! Kyungsoo despises it, truth be told. 

But even if he denies to have an eye on certain someone, he can't fool anyone with his lingering gazes that are always somehow stuck on Jongin. Or his girlfriend. 

Oh, right. He didn't mention that the ever perfect and ethereal Jongin is super straight and totally in a long-term relationship with the most beautiful girl in the school, Krystal Jung. Baekhyun would often butt in at this time, saying how their school maybe has beautiful girls, that everybody swoons over, but boys' tastes are limited as well, since they can go for tits and asses and not look beyond the physical appearance upon finding their match. 

He also tried to convince Kyungsoo that his crush also went for just that, and that his taste is so shallow. But Kyungsoo couldn't fight him on that one, since his knowledge of the said boy was limited. More due to his silent nature that didn't like to pry into people's lives, but much more because him and Jongin were like acquaintances rather than friends. 

Yes, they hung out a couple of times, but only because his best friend, and Jongin's best friend dated, and therefore pushed them four to socialize together. Kyungsoo absolutely hated it, every time when Baekhyun had that minx smile dancing across his thin lips, the plan of Kyungsoo's future embarrassment already coiling in his devious mind. Because, let's face it—he was a social hermit, and spending time with your crush, not to mention sitting right beside him—closely, like really close, courtesy of his best friend, if he may add—was a perfect opportunity for his tongue to twist and his stomach to sicken. 

But that wasn't stopping anytime soon, if Baekhyun's hands pulling him through the crowd down the bleachers and through the changing room's door after the game was an indication of sort. 

That's how Kyungsoo found himself pushed in between Jongin and Chanyeol in a left-sided booth in their usual get-going bar just at the next corner from their school.

Kyungsoo already counted how many paper towels were stacked in the plastic wrapper in the middle of the cold, wooden top they were perched around, and was just going to count how many droplets were sweating down his cold beer bottle, when Baekhyun came back with his and Chanyeol's second drink.

"You sure you don't want one more?" He sat across from him, beckoning Chanyeol to sit next to him on the edge of the seat of the right-sided booth again, since Baekhyun always took the seat closer to the wall. That left Kyungsoo and Jongin sitting across from them, both immersed in their respective drinks, with only Kyungsoo's cheeks dusting when their sides brushed on accident with his sliding to the single cushion where Chanyeol's ass was moments ago.

"I'm not done with this one, so no." Kyungsoo nodded, not tearing his eyes off the single race of two perspiration tears on the side of the bottle beer, as he may or may not been cheering for the left one to win, since that teardrop was closer to where Jongin was sitting next to him.

"So, about the game this Saturday," Praise the mighty Chanyeol for cutting off the awkward silence that draped over their table, as he leaned in closer to Jongin, after licking the rim of his Corona bottle. 

"Yeah, what about it?" Jongin's voice seems parched, but only for a second, before his lips taste the beer too, his mouth swallowing around the mouthful; Kyungsoo following the drag and bob of his Adam's apple for a brief glance. Jongin missed his wondering eyes, but Baekhyun didn't.

"Kris might not play, because of his injury, but he's throwing a party afterwards in his house, no matter if we win or lose." Chanyeol throws his head back for another gulp, swallowing down with a smirk as he leans down to capture Baekhyun's lips in a chaste kiss, after seeing his boyfriend's following eyes.

"Oh, neat." Jongin nods too, but doesn't indulge in nothing else beside that, like his train of thoughts is cut once again. Kyungsoo looks up to Baekhyun, seeing his shrugged shoulders, as Chanyeol—totally ignorant to the whole scene—continues.

"Are you bringing Krys to the party, then?" Just as he asked, Baekhyun's leg kicked him under the table, but missed his tall, dumb boyfriend's legs, and instead kicked Jongin, harshly. 

"What the hell man?" 

"Ups." Baekhyun covers his face with the throat of the bottle, licking his way into the sour beer that was now room temperature, as Kyungsoo laughs, knowing that between kicking Chanyeol and Jongin, his best friend kind of wanted to pain both of them. Chanyeol for asking about Jongin's girlfriend in front of Kyungsoo and Jongin for having that dumb girlfriend in the first place.

Kyungsoo salutes him before wetting his dry throat, swallowing down heavily, as Baekhyun winks before explaining something else to Chanyeol, who is—again—totally oblivious to the scene. 

But Jongin is silent again, not yet answering the question, as he picks at the paper label on the side of the bottle, now wet and scrubby. Kyungsoo wants to ask if he's fine, if there's something bothering him, but since neither of them have said more than two sentences to each other over the course of knowing each other, he sighs out, picking at his bottle again. 

The beer doesn't burn anymore upon sliding down to his empty stomach, but it brings a certain layer of comfort in the atmosphere, as their end of the table stays silent while Baekhyun bickers with his boyfriend across from it. 

"Hey, morons. I'm here, thank the Lord for it." Another voice pips up next to them, but Kyungsoo's busy contemplating life to realize it's speaking to them, before another body pushes into his personal space, sending him in almost toppling over to where Jongin's sitting. 

He looks up confused, only to see a tall boy getting all up in his personal air, as he blows kisses to Baekhyun who swats at him, and then greets both Jongin and Chanyeol like those macho man in the romance movies that Kyungsoo likes to watch.

"And who's this cutie-pie?" The slim face turns to him next, coming closer to take a good look of Kyungsoo, and he suddenly can't breathe upon the close proximity. It's the third part of the famous trio of the school, known as the Seoul's Prince for the girls not only in their country, but at least two countries away—the Prince's words—or better yet, Oh Sehun, as his parents named him.

He's cute, pretty even, Kyungsoo can admit just that, but this is the first time for him to hang out with them four, since he's been busy with different things over the time Kyungsoo got to like having Jongin with them too. So it's a surprise when Sehun smirks, touching his forehead with warm fingers, probably pushing his bangs from his eyes, but scrapes him with the fingernail, and Kyungsoo yelps.

"Well, if you mewl like this, I can't wait to hear you moan latter," He sends the dirties wink Kyungsoo has ever seen, and he hears Chanyeol howling in laughter, Baekhyun yelling to his boyfriend to remove Sehun from the planet Earth and Jongin coughing violently. 

But Kyungsoo doesn't hear or see any of it, as an arm pushes around him, successfully pushing Sehun off him, and then proceeding to stay linked around his shoulders, pulling him into Jongin's natural curve of his body. 

Kyungsoo has enough time to look up to his 'savior' before Sehun yells for Kyungsoo to save him from Baekhyun's wrath, and before Jongin retreats his arm, scratching his nape awkwardly. 

 

***

 

"Kyungsoo!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Nah.."

"Do Kyungsoo, I swear to God himself that—"

"You can hail Satan and God himself right now, and throw a tea party over my dead body, using my flesh as seats, and I still wouldn't want to go."

"... Wow, that's a bit... specific..." 

Kyungsoo chuckles as Baekhyun huffs out, sitting down on his bed, and throwing a few shirts to the floor out of helpless rage. He actually took pity on his best friend, but only for a second, before the epitome of Satan pricked up again, his eyes shinning like a madman's.

"Still no."

"But Kyungsooooo.. It's the end game, and everybody is going to be at the party, and you want to go, I know you want. But you're scared of actually having fun and meeting new people and besides—"

"If you say you and Chanyeol would be there, don't lie, because you're gonna dump me for his sorry ass in matter of moments, so no." Kyungsoo goes back to his game that is paused at the big flat screen hanging from his bedroom wall, and hits a play button to continue where he left off when Baekhyun practically banged his way into his safe heaven. 

"I wouldn't do that, and we both know that you're little shit, since I'm the only friend you have." Baekhyun goes to his walk-in closet, opening its door for one side to plaster to the next wall, before going in like it's his own. Kyungsoo sees his best friend rummaging through his neatly placed pile over the shelves, and the revelation flashing over his face.

"Why didn't you ever wear this?" He comes back to his side, but with arms full of clothes he hasn't ever worn, one shirt sticking out from the bunch. It's the almost see-through black mesh shirt that he got for his birthday two years back, and from his one and only best friend that looks offended as he points to the shirt with the nook of his jaw. "This would look perfect on you," Baekhyun goes back to trying to find a matching pants to go with the atrocious shirt that ends up hanging from Kyungsoo's head.

He pulls it down, just in time to see Baekhyun entering the room again, but holding a pair of leather pants that he forget he even owned. His mother got him those, actually, and he sees that his own mom is no better than the best friend that wasn't that best anymore.

"This is perfect. Try it!" He pushes him off the bed, and into the closet, brushing in everything with him, before closing the door and leaving Kyungsoo to stand there in his pajama and with no actual idea of why is he putting up with the elder. 

"Besides, Sehun is gonna be there," Baekhyun yells from the other side, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Ever since that night the last week when Sehun was downright straightforward without an ounce of shame, Kyungsoo has been kind of scared of Chanyeol's friend. 

"So?" He puts on the shirt first, flexing his muscles in the hanging mirror that he has nailed on the side of the door, slouching to see whether his baby fat is visible through the mesh material. 

Just as he pats himself for not having to wear an undershirt under the fabric—it would look hilarious anyways—Baekhyun yells that the boy in question has been asking about him, and that this night is perfect for something of sort. But he doesn't hear the end of the sentence, since the leather pants create the crinkling sound as he tries to put them on without sweating too much. Then he wouldn't be able to get in those slim leg cylinders and he doesn't want to put up with Baekhyun's nagging some more. 

"What?" He exits his closet with unbuttoned pants, and shirt probably stuck in the back of the trousers, but he doesn't care since Baekhyun tells him that he could get it on with Sehun if he wanted to.

"But I don't want to." 

"Do you think he's cute?" There are hands on his crotch, zipping up the pants, as he's pushed to sit in his desk chair in the corner, Baekhyun's hands already full with BB cream and eyeliner stick. 

"Well, I guess he is," Kyungsoo shrugs, but collects his thoughts. "But I don't care about him like that."

"Jongin's gonna be there too." This picks up his heart rate.

"S-so what? It's his last game of the season, and they've won, and of course he'll be there." He tries not to blush, since the cream hasn't been spread to his cheeks yet, and Baekhyun doesn't have to add another thing to tease him about on his list of how to make Kyungsoo a stuttering mess. 

"So I heard he dumped Krystal and he's coming as a single man." Kyungsoo hiccups just as the eyeliner's tip is pressed along his outer corner.

"... So?"

"You're coming!"

"Baek, even if I go—which is not okay since you pressured me to—he wouldn't notice me or try anything. He's straight, and I'm with this hopeless crush and we haven't really talked that much in the past, anyway." The makeup is done, his shirt is pressed flat across his pecs courtesy of Baekhyun and they're ready to go.

"You'll never know if you don't try it." Baekhyun smirks and sends him a quick wink over his shoulder, as he leads them out of Kyungsoo's room, and probably to his own doom. 

 

 

***

 

There's a red cup flaying his way just as they arrive at the party. 

There are people everywhere; dancing, and swaying with the music, kissing under the twinkling light of the front porch, litter thrown everywhere along the grass, and Kyungsoo barely collects his thoughts before Chanyeol appears on the front door, pulling them both inside. 

They are thrusted with red cups the minute they walk into the kitchen, the same one that barely missed him just moments ago, before Baekhyun explains that it's just beer, both of them going lighter this evening. 

But Chanyeol isn't obviously, as he slurs a bit, mouth being pressed into Baekhyun's neck already. 

That's how Kyungsoo finds himself being left alone in the middle of the unknown territory, with Baekhyun curved up in Chanyeol's side, the giant's lips never leaving his boyfriend's face, even for a second.

In fright of meeting up with Sehun, Kyungsoo does the next best thing—other than leaving the party, since the alcohol is free, and he was bored at home anyways—which he decides is to venture a bit around the house.

There are a lot of people from his school, as he recognized some of the faces that are usually hidden in books, but now blotch red from the booze, climbing each other in need to relieve the music that courses through the space. He bows down and even waves to some of them, suddenly feeling awkward since the beer is too light to kick in this early.

He finds some glass bottles along the way, so he cracks one open, downing the cold liquid in vapor need to feel relaxed. There's a glass door at the end of the long hallway that is packed with sweaty bodies and thick atmosphere, as he tries to push through the mass, hoping that it would lead him to the backyard and some fresh air.

Luckily, the door isn't locked when he tries to slide it to the side, so he exits quickly, closing it behind his body. The first thing he sees is a big dug-up pool that stretches over from the polished wooden deck that he's standing on, and into the half of the yard that's illuminated by the porch light. 

His vision is not that good—Baekhyun refused earlier to allow him to wear contacts, or worse, glasses—but he still sees a lone figure in the whole backyard, sitting and swaying on the outdoor swing set.

He wanted to walk around a bit, maybe see more of the yard that is decorated with dwarf firs and long pathways with concreted marble tiles, but upon recognizing the figure as his crush, dread fills him up, making him suck in a shallow breath and turn around.

But before his sweaty hands could slide down the door, the honey-like voice pips in, calling for him. "You can come, I won't bite."

Kyungsoo weighs his choices, of wanting to stay—gosh, how he wants to stay with Jongin and enjoy having him for himself only—and wanting to run away and lose himself in the mass of people drinking and having a good time. It's not the first time for him to blend in with the crowd and hide, but Jongin calls his name softly, and before he knows it, his feet are walking, and in the opposite direction of the one he planned to make.

"What are you doing here?" Jongin makes it sound like a warning threat, so Kyungsoo shuffles on his traitorous feet, opening his mouth to say something, anything. 

"I didn't mean it like that." Jongin moves to the right side of two-cushioned seat, pointing next to him. "Here, sit with me."

Kyungsoo nods before clearing his throat, eventually sitting down. 

This is not the first time for them to sit this close, or be in each other's company. But this is the first time for them to be with each, and only with each other, left behind to be alone, without their friends as a backup. 

"So.."

"Yeah.."

"How come you came? I don't remember seeing you in these kind of parties before?" Jongin asks, and Kyungsoo dares to turn around and meet eyes with his warm ones. 

But his mind races again, thinking the sentence 'I don't remember seeing you' over and over again, rethinking thousands of possible answers to why Jongin would ever look for him, or even remember not seeing him in get-togethers of his friends, which Kyungsoo clearly doesn't belong in.

"I don't know.. Baek happened," He chuckles, being followed by Jongin's scoff. But he's not done with questions.

"Are you here to see Sehun? He's somewhere inside, you know.." Kyungsoo sees his unfocused eyes, and can only guess why was he sitting here alone in the first place, without mingling with his friends that overpopulate the house by now. But then he remembers Baekhyun's words about him breaking up with his girlfriend, and he thinks that he's maybe sorrowful because of it. 

"No! I mean.. um, I'm here because Baek made me come, but I guess I can say hello to Sehun too.." He doesn't know why's he saying all of this, but Jongin nods tiredly, only glancing back at the house, before sticking his eyes to the concrete floor beneath their feet. Then, he pushes at the ground with his heel, swaying them both lightly back and forth. 

"He's kind of a womanizer, or maneater, or whatever you call someone who goes from one to another.. But he's a nice guy, and he seems to like you, so go for it. Give him a shot." 

"What? Why? I don't like him." Kyungsoo bursts out, slapping a palm over his mouth upon realizing that he talked about one of Jongin's closest friends in such a foul manner. 

"You don't?" Jongin stops swaying them, looking perplexed as if he's searching an answer in Kyungsoo's eyes rather than waiting for one out of his mouth, since the latter still has a hand over the bottom half of his face.

Kyungsoo only shakes his head.

"Oh.." Jongin utters, before twisting his body as he relaxes and starts swaying them again. "That's good.. I mean, not for Sehun since he's the one losing in this one, but that's... good." He smiles lightly for the first time that evening, and Kyungsoo's swept off his feet once again.

 

 

***

 

 

"Are you serious?!"

"Yup. I sprawled out in front of everyone, and my father had to climb down the bleachers and run to carry me out of the auditorium. I swear, it was the most frightening thing I had to suffer through, and I was only ten years old."

"Wow, I can imagine a tiny Jongin just laying there, crying over the fall in the orange jersey, as his father runs to him." Kyungsoo laughs out loud, apologizing for ever finding humor in Jongin's, presumably, scariest incident of his life, but the latter only assures him that it is, it's quite frankly the funniest thing ever to happen to him.

"He had to carry me by holding my jersey on my back in one hand, and my shorts in another—something like holding me like an airplane—because I froze and couldn't move." There are mirth tears in his eyes too, as Kyungsoo bursts out laughing again. 

"That must've been so cute," He comments before stopping and suddenly there's a silent atmosphere that Kyungsoo hoped they'd erased earlier. 

They've been talking for about half an hour by now; talking about school and friends at first, but then changing the topic to colleges they were interested in and majors they wanted to take upon. Jongin could see himself as a businessman of sort, always wanting be an entrepreneur, and having his own firm, and Kyungsoo expressed that he still didn't know what the next stage of his life should be, but that he was interested in video games and their making. 

The talk somehow ended up on both of them recalling some of their dreams of when they were kids, and then to the killer pies that Kyungsoo's mom used to make. After talking about favorite food, and favorite music, movies and video games, it came back to their memories and the most memorable of them all.

Jongin knew how Kyungsoo used to wear ashtray-thick round glasses back in kindergarten—which Jongin found extremely cute—and Kyungsoo knew that Jongin may or may not have been dressed up as a girl in more than one occasion, since he has two older sisters who loved to dress up. 

And now, Kyungsoo also knows that Jongin finds him cute, because he confesses in a heartbeat that it wasn't cuter than Kyungsoo is. 

"Kyungsoo..."

"Yeah.."

"Thank you for coming here tonight.."

"Congratulations on the game! It you didn't win, there wouldn't be a party in the first place." His feet shuffle under the swing, but he doesn't dare break their little contact with eyes.

"I meant to say that—" But before Jongin could finish, somebody calls his name from the side, as they both snap their heads in the general direction of the house, and the girl standing there, squinting up to them.

"Jongin, baby.." Krystal is surprisingly quick on her tall-hilled feet, as she saunters towards them, falling ungracefully into Jongin's lap. Her glossed up lips are latched onto his neck faster than Kyungsoo could move from the swing, but Jongin doesn't say anything, only holding her from toppling over. She's obviously tipsy, if not drunk, but Kyungsoo doesn't see that as a problem for Jongin to be with his girlfriend who tries to kiss him square on the lips next.

Baekhyun's a little bitch—Kyungsoo realizes as he proves just how big of a mazohist he really is by watching them—because he told him that they broke it off a week ago, and for raising his hopes of ever being seen in the latter's eyes in any kind of similar way he looks up to Krystal right now.

So he swallows down heavily, already standing up from the swing, and pushes his legs to follow his heart and take him away from the scene altogether. 

But before his soft 'Sorry, I'll be going' reaches Jongin's ears, his hand is snatched away from his body, as he's being pulled inside the house and through the long hallway that smells much muskier and thicker than before. 

He looks at Jongin's broad shoulders, as the other pulls him up the stairs, like he knows the way to go—which he probably does because Jongin is in the same team as the owner, Kris, was it?—and through the door on the end of another hallway, but this time finding himself not in the fresh air of the late night they had back on the swing, but in a study of sort.

Jongin blocks the door with his body, as he pushes it close, huffing out slightly at the wooden thickness before him. Kyungsoo looks around for a moment, waiting for Jongin to say anything, explain the suddenness of the situation.

There are at least three big windows opening up the room on the opposite wall, but each covered with thick burgundy-red curtains, the material going from the top to the bottom; where a big mahogany desk is standing proudly with scattered papers, some paper-press and big lamp in the corner. There's a black-leather wheel-chair behind it, and along cross walls are tall shelves in the same color as the desk, but pilled up with books and different journals.

Kyungsoo has just enough time to check some of the titles, before Jongin peels off the door—after checking whether there's someone in the office—and speaks up.

"Sorry for pulling you with me, but I didn't know what else to do."

"It's okay." Kyungsoo shrugs. "But it's not nice to run away from your girlfriend." He has to say it, has to twist that knife around the bleeding wound of his battered heart; has to punish himself some more.

But Jongin's smile is blindingly beautiful, and Kyungsoo hates himself some more.

"About that.." He goes for the first shelf to their right, gliding his forefinger along the edges of the polished wood, before turning around, waiting for Kyungsoo to pay attention back on him. "We're not together anymore, actually."

Baekhyun, congratulations, you're not dead just yet. 

"Really?" Kyungsoo watches as Jongin goes around the room, following each wooden plank with his eyes, before humming and sitting down on the presented chair behind the desk. 

"Yeah.. I thought that everybody knew that. It's not fresh news, after all." It's like he's reading him; seeing right through Kyungsoo's mock-surprise, but he doesn't care for that now.

They are alone once again, and there's heavy bass that spills through the empty space, only dulling the atmosphere. Maybe that's why Kyungsoo's legs betray him once again, and move without being asked to.

He comes around the massive carved log, and sits down on the flatness of it, right before where Jongin's sitting in the chair, waiting for him. Maybe the beer is finally kicking in, therefore his anxiety level leaves in waves and bravery comes crushing in. But he slides his finger over the armrest of the leather bond chair, raising his eyes up to meet Jongin's.

"Why?"

"Why?" Kyungsoo only hums. "Well, I don't know." And Jongin's being honest, because there had been a lot of things brewing inside his mind, pushing him to finally break it off with his ex-girlfriend, and maybe, just maybe try out to pursue his wants. 

And Kyungsoo's here; waiting for him to say anything, and express everything that the former couldn't even knew about. So he tries.

"It was starting to be dull, you know. The way we acted with each other. It was dull, and I was starting to notice someone else.."

"Who?!" Kyungsoo's mouth is quicker than his brain, obviously.

"Well.." Jongin starts, but when he looks up, his eyes twinkle with a mysterious tone to them. "It started with casual looks coming from them; being accidental or not, but ever since that first time, I was waiting patiently for them to look back at me.." He drags his fingers over the desk, drumming softly with the pads. Kyungsoo listens carefully.

"And then I started to notice little things, like their lips, and twitching of a nose, and even shine of those eyes..." He looks up, catching Kyungsoo's bated breath being cut off from his lips. Jongin smiles.

"And I shivered whenever those eyes, those black orbs met with mine, leaving me breathless.."

"... I'm.. uh.. I—"

"And I wanted to get lost in those eyes.." He stands up. "And hear that voice whispering at my ear," Standing right in front of Kyungsoo, sharing his personal space. 

It's not suffocating as the time when Sehun tried the same. 

It's fucking draining the air from his lungs, like not allowing him to even gasp a strangled wheeze. 

"And I wanted to taste those lips so badly.." 

Just as Kyungsoo closes his eyes out of way to collect his heartbeat, Jongin's lips close around his in a pouty kiss; slightly chapped lips on the trembling ones.

Kyungsoo doesn't feel like they say in the movies—his whole world erupting in fireworks and rainbows—but just the opposite. 

His whole being is trembling under Jongin's hands; his hands clammy and tightly pushing Jongin closer by the fists on his shirt; his voice lost somewhere behind his tongue and sparks blossoming behind his closed eyelids.

Jongin dares to push even further, sucking on his bottom lip, before licking the flesh, exploring his way in when Kyungsoo gasps silently, pushing his tongue against his. It's wet, and suffocating, and Kyungsoo is sure he's already breathless, more because of the man and his pliant tongue that slides and glides with his, licking just underneath his teeth. 

He's pushed up against the table, perched up by Jongin's strong arms, with legs spread voluntarily for him to stand in between. 

"Now, if I knew that being caged by your glorious thighs could be this ethereal, I would've paid to be here," Jongin licks his bottom lip, pulling at it with his teeth, before snapping the flesh back to its place. Kyungsoo feels delirious. 

"Shut up and kiss me!" 

And they are nipping and licking, and biting into the kiss; Jongin grazing his hands shyly around Kyungsoo's hips, as the man groans into the kiss, dropping his hands from Jongin's shoulders in order to grab his shy hands instead and push them against his back, securing them there.

Jongin twitches in his pants at the light manhandling.

They are panting by the time Jongin's lips push beside Kyungsoo's ear, licking into the salty skin, wanting to taste everything. Kyungsoo busies himself with twisting his fingers into Jongin's nape, pulling at the fine hairs he finds there. 

It's excruciatingly hot and carnal as Jongin bites his earlobe, earning himself a nice and enlivening moan in return. There's an electrifying shiver running down his back as Jongin leaves wet kisses underneath his jawline, before coming back up to kiss him on the lips.

He leaves a deep kiss; pushing his head to the side so their mouth align, before pecking him softly, leaning back just enough to look him in the eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this," There's a brief silence, as Kyungsoo heaves a breath, and Jongin licks his lips, but they're attacking each other again, surely bruising their lips in the vapored kiss. 

Jongin pulls at his shirt, diving down to kiss and lick at Kyungsoo's collarbones, dipping his tongue in every crevice he finds on his experimental journey. And in the meantime, Kyungsoo throws his head back, mewling at the tongue that feels hot like a blade over his heated skin, as he curves his spine upwards out of instinct. 

There's a shirt being thrown away, as Kyungsoo pulls at the hem of Jongin's offensive garment, sliding it off without a hassle. He uncovers miles and miles of perfect caramel skin that stretches over Jongin's firm pecs, and toned abs, and his hands has to slide over, and touch everywhere he can, erupting a tense groan from Jongin's throat.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo mewls, just as his hands are being pressed into the skin by being overlapped with Jongin's, and he dives in, kissing between the breastbones, leaving scorching kisses along the skin. Jongin pulls him and pulls him, leaving Kyungsoo breathless, as his tongue tucks out to play too, licking around his nipple, but not grazing the bud at all.

Just as Jongin has had it enough, pushing at the hem of his shirt too, there's a loud banging on the door, coming from the outside, and they both bolt out from each other.

Finally the situation settles in, as Kyungsoo holds his breath, waiting for the door to either be opened and them being found out with raging boners and bathed breaths. Or either left alone to pick up where they were cut scared. 

The door is silent again after a moment or two—probably somebody banging on it from the fall, and the impact of their body was enough to cause the hectic—as they are left again in the dull bass bleeding through the walls.

Jongin dives in again, bending down slightly to Kyungsoo's level, and pushing in for another kiss, but after a short peck, Kyungsoo pushes him off. 

"I should.. probably— I mean—"

"Kyungsoo, are you okay?"

"... Yeah, sure." He shrugs indifferently, picking up Jongin's shirt from the base of the desk and thrusting it in his hands. "It's cold and you can catch a cold.."

"Wait, are you—"

"See you later, yeah?" 

And Kyungsoo goes through the door, closing it behind him with a thud and a heavy heart.

 

 

***

 

 

"So you just left?! With Jongin standing there half naked and aroused? What's wrong with you?!?"

Kyungsoo should've seen this coming. 

It's been a week ever since their celebratory party back at Kris' place, and Kyungsoo has been a wreck ever since. Both emotional, and physical, since having Kim Jongin hard and in your arms surely can take a toll on a man.

He's been quiet about it too, but not because he regretted it—he'd sell his soul to Baekhyun in a heartbeat just to repeat the whole scene altogether, well, without the part of his leaving—but because he thinks that Jongin might regret it. 

If he'd told anyone about it, and the rumor started circling around the school, then maybe Jongin's reputation could've be deranged, and Kyungsoo doesn't want to cause something like that. 

So he wallows in self-pity, since he was this close to having Jongin in any way possible for their level of friendship, and then blew it. 

... And then he blew it at home, because the sexual frustration was real. 

But now, as he sits and watches Baekhyun going back and forth in his bedroom, rethinking the whole thing over in his mind, he realizes his mistake. 

"I didn't want it to go like that,"

"But you didn't know that he had the hots for you too, and that he wanted for you to ride his happy stick, as you also wanted that to happen." Baekhyun sits down next to him, grabbing and pulling harshly at the roots of his hair. His black hair is showing up, and he really needs to redo his dye, Kyungsoo thinks briefly, before realizing that his best friend is a lot more angrier and disappointed in the whole deal than he is. 

"It's because you had a perfect fucking chance to have what you wanted, and you ruined it." Baekhyun explains, looking despaired.

"Wait? You said I didn't know he had the hots for me, but you were the one to always encourage my crush and fuel it with yet another dick joke.." 

"Well, duh! It's because I can see the way he looks at you, and it's the same way Chanyeol used to watch me, before we hooked up."

"But.."

"No buts. I see, I tell. And I'm seeing that with Jongin."

Kyungsoo rethinks, again, that night, as it's beautifully engraved in his mind for eternity probably, and realizes that Jongin was talking about someone before kissing him.

"Do you also think that he wanted to get lost in my eyes, and kiss my lips, and have me by his side, maybe?"

"... Did he tell you all of this?"

Kyungsoo keeps silent.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"He kind of did."

Baekhyun hits him with his pillow, that he snatched from his bed, mind him, and stands up to fetch his phone. Just as he dials the number from his speed-dial, Kyungsoo heals his pillowcase burn that drags across his forehead, waiting for something else to be thrown at him, or for him to be hit with yet another object.

But instead, Baekhyun calls somebody, waiting for about two beeps before a scruff voice answers, a sweet pet-name spilling from the line.

"Save it, Yeol. We have a problem!"

 

 

***

 

 

After the final game of the season, their basketball team usually has a friendly game with whoever wants to play against them. Their teachers could apply too, as much as the other students that want to try their luck against the winning team of the season. 

That's how Saturday morning finds Kyungsoo dressed in orange jersey, standing across from Jongin and his friends, with Baekhyun by his side, dressed in the similar attire, but with awfully short shorts that has made Chanyeol trip twice already since arriving at the school's hall.

"It's gonna be fun. And imagine those basketball players getting all sweaty and—"

"Baek! You have a boyfriend!"

"Who says that I would be there for anybody else but Yeol?"

Kyungsoo doesn't hate the idea for the reason you would've expected. Like him throwing an orange ball that he doesn't even know how to handle, or sweating on a lovely Saturday, when he could be in his bed, lazing around all day. 

No, he hates the idea of playing against trained players who won the championship just two weeks ago, because among those players is Jongin, and he's been really successful in avoiding the male for the past couple of weeks, thank you very much. 

But now, standing across from him, feeling a droplet of sweat sliding down his back from the brief practice just ten minutes ago, Kyungsoo thinks that he can't shrink anymore into himself, because Jongin's looking at him—glaring actually. 

Their coach explains the rules, like speaking to a bunch of toddlers, and raises his hand as a starting point, before blowing the whistle.

And from there on, it's a mess. 

There are people running back and forth between two basket cases, dropping the bag to the floor—tapping the ball, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun would correct him, and probably get corrected by his boyfriend after that—and just having the time of their lives.

But for Kyungsoo—and for Baekhyun and Chanyeol too, since they play around each other, the orange ball long forgotten and exchanged with the sexual tension that Baekhyun's half-butt out causes in the poor giant—this isn't a game of basketball, since he's running after his team, and then jumping when somebody spheres it into the basket case.

He's trying not to look at Jongin, and drool over his firm chest that's covered behind the jersey, or imagine having those muscled arms around his frame, holding him close. 

Maybe just because of his day-dreaming, he doesn't see a body rushing to him, toppling him over in a mess of limbs and spilled apologies over his scratched elbow when he feels the hardwood floor collapsing against him.

It's Sehun, Kyungsoo sees that when the body stands up before him, pushing him up too by the firm hold on his ribs. "I'm so sorry, Kyungsoo, 'didn't see you there." His hands are still around his chest, holding him close to his own frame, examining his scrapped skin, that bleeds only a little. 

Kyungsoo says it's fine, and that's okay, because hey, it's not a basketball if somebody doesn't bleed even for a bit, but Sehun shakes his head, cracking a tiny smile as he asks to take him to the changing room and rinse out the wound.

Just in time, their coach's whistle blows a short break, and Sehun pulls him against the bleachers, heading for the back rooms where the bathroom is. But before he could protest or even say how he didn't hurt anything else and could walk back alone, Jongin appears before them, cutting their track.

"I'll take him." His tone is firm and intense, and Kyungsoo actually feels a shiver running down his back in its response. Sehun scoffs, having a brief stare-down with his friend who doesn't back down, only clenching his jaw and waiting for Sehun to let go of Kyungsoo.

And after a moment or two, Sehun drops Kyungsoo's hand from his hold—not before squeezing it softly—and turns around to leave without a word.

Jongin's hand is holding his wrist by now, pulling him to the same direction they were heading just now, and allows him go first through the wooden door painted in their school colors. 

"Jongin, I'm fine.."

"So now you're with him, huh?" Jongin drops his hand when they enter the bathroom, going for the tap and turning it on, taking a hold of him once again. Cold water feels great and refreshing on his heated skin, but Kyungsoo doesn't dwell too much on that, frowning at Jongin's tone.

"What are you talking about?" 

"Sehun and you.. It's a great opportunity to snatch a star basketball player after all, and you used it nicely." Despite harsh tone, his hands are soft and gentle as he twist his arm, examining the wound. He reduces the stream of cold water, and softly presses his elbow underneath it, rinsing out the already dried blood. 

Kyungsoo stays quiet, enjoying the soft hum of the water as it hits the ceramic washbasin, keeping his eyes on Jongin's expressionless face that twists in concentration as he washes his bruised skin. 

"We're not together," He whispers just for them to hear it, and actually thinks that Jongin didn't hear him over the trickling water, but he does, because his brows unpinch between his eyes, and he takes a deep breath before shutting the water down.

He uses some paper towels that hang from the dispenser nailed in the wall to carefully dry the scrapped area, softly cradling his arm afterwards. Kyungsoo smiles a little at the treatment, because not even his mother could've been gentler with dealing with the wound. 

But Jongin tosses the used papers in the trashcan, raising his eyes to bore into his. "You must really like going through the whole team then.."

And in that moment, everything comes crashing down.

"What..?"

"You used me first, and then moved on to Sehun. Who's next? Chanyeol?" 

"What are you talking about? Chanyeol's Baekhyun's boyfriend."

"Well, I was someone's boyfriend before you used me—"

"Wait, wait, wait... You were the one to kiss me first back at the party, and you were single the last time I checked—"

"I was the one to kiss you because you were basically throwing yourself at me and I couldn't—"

Kyungsoo pushes him, hard, before storming out of the bathroom. But Jongin's not done yet, obviously, since he follows him through the changing room, catching up with him as he twists him around by his unharmed elbow.

"Are you glad for using me for your game and then switching to one of my closest friends?! It's fun to play with people's feeling, huh?" The words hurt like a bitch, because Kyungsoo never played with anybody, especially not with Jongin and his feelings. He didn't deserve any of this, and there are a lot of things that aren't explained between Jongin and Sehun, but Kyungsoo can't think of everybody else in this moment.

His own feelings are being tattered right now, and he can't take it anymore.

"I didn't play with your goddamn feelings! I was trying to protect my own since you were okay with kissing me out of the blue! And if that banging on the door didn't happen, I would've gone all the way with you, but seeing it from this perspective, I would've regretted it immediately."

Kyungsoo spits it all out, and he's out of the door before Jongin could even see the tears spilling over the rims of his eyes.

 

 

***

 

 

"You don't need him. He's a little bitch, and you're better off without him."

"Baek, he's my best friend, 'don't need to use such big words."

"Park Chanyeol, you don't defend that asshole of butts in front of me! Not after what he did to poor Kyungsoo!"

"I'm not poor Kyungsoo, and I'm fine!"

"See?"

"You're not fine, Kyungsoo, and you—" Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol's arm from being draped over his shoulders, pricking his chest with the tip of his forefinger. "You better shut up about that-that cockalorum!"

Kyungsoo actually snickers behind his palm at the insult, because he's sure Baekhyun doesn't even know what that means, before his best friend glares at him, and then at Chanyeol who also bursts out laughing.

"I need to write this down." 

"No sex for a month!" 

"Baek!!" Chanyeol yells, cutting off any previous plans on teasing his boyfriend and protecting his best friend. To hell with Jongin if that means that he's prohibited from the goodies for a whole month. Oh, no sir, not on his watch. 

So he tries to knock some sense in his boyfriend, while Kyungsoo sits across from them, his lips quirking up on every excuse Chanyeol makes. 

They're seated in their usual café, without Jongin and Sehun this time, but with a very pissed Baekhyun and a very scared Chanyeol sitting before a very confused and helpless Kyungsoo.

"But baby, I can't go a whole month without you, you know that," Chanyeol whisper-yells at Baekhyun, who casually stirs the straw in his drink, nose ripping the clouds of how high he's holding his head. 

"That's a shame, because you're about to learn it!"

"Baby—"

"What Chanyeol's trying to say is that it's his right to defend his friend because he sees it from the different perspective than you are," Kyungsoo tries to ease up the situation, earning a menacing glare from his best friend and a pouty nod from his boyfriend. "And I'm the one to blame in this mess, because I shouldn't have gone to that party in the first place. I created this mess, and now that it's done, who wants to pay the receipt?"

"But Soo~~ It's not your fault!" He always loved Baekhyun's wailing. "Jongin is at blame here, because he couldn't man up and take what he wants."

Chanyeol only nods, probably too afraid to say anything else, and make even a bigger bed for him to lay in. Alone and adust from lack of goodies.

"Besides, if you hadn't gone to that party, then you wouldn't have kissed, and you wouldn't have known that Jongin liked you back!"

"Wait, you two kissed?" Chanyeol speaks again, looking perplexed between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, his eyebrows getting lost in overgrown fringe. 

"Totally made out!" Baekhyun answers, politely. 

"That dog! He didn't say that!" 

"What? You talked about the party with Jongin?" 

Kyungsoo keeps silent, waiting for his best friend to do his magic, and work around his boyfriend for some new information.

Eventually, Chanyeol breaks, not being able to withstand Baekhyun's sparkly eyes. "Well, yeah.. He told me that he had a good time, after I asked him why didn't he celebrate it with the rest of the team.."

"And?" Baekhyun sure knows how to be persistent. 

"And he told me that he had a company to keep him entertained, a cute one—his words, not mine—but he didn't say who it was.." Kyungsoo actually splutters his drink out on the flatness of the table, quickly draping some napkins over the spilled mess. His cheeks are hurting and burning, and Baekhyun's all too familiar with the scene.

"And?" This time, it's not a hurried voice that speaks up, pushing Chanyeol to say more, but a vixen one; the one Baekhyun uses for sexual references, and coiling smiles that are reserved only for Chanyeol. And the dumb giant sees it, raising a bit from his seat, while licking his lips, because if Baekhyun forgives him for before, then the month prohibition could be forgotten.

But Baekhyun curls his finger under his chin, backing in just enough to graze his lips with his own, speaking softly and somehow coldly. "You're not off the hook just yet, sweetie." Kyungsoo actually shivers on that one. 

"Right.." Chanyeol collects his thoughts, speaking again. "Anyways, he said that he'd found someone to make his days, and to make him happy. I always thought he talked about Krystal," 

"Wait! Does this mean that I was right?" Baekhyun's eyes are twinkling, and Kyungsoo wishes that he'd swiped himself out of this booth, along with his spit just moments ago.

"You're always right, baby!" Chanyeol butts in, but gets ignored promptly by both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, who asks for Baekhyun to explain.

"Jongin's in love with you!"

But Chanyeol's confused. "Wait, Jong is straight." 

"Oh, honey. He might be straight, but he's gay for out little Soo here!"

"I'm not little, and he is straight. Don't twist it Baek, I'm already fed up with the whole thing!" Kyungsoo tries to order another drink, since his is lukewarm, but Chanyeol beats him to it, asking for the receipt for their table instead.

"Hey, I wanted another drink—"

"Baek! Baby, you're right!" He swiftly pays for their tab, pulling at Baekhyun's hand and kissing the back of it. 

"You're just saying that for extra sexy time.." His boyfriend coos at the adorableness, while Kyungsoo vomits in the background. 

"No! No!.. Okay, maybe.. But you're really right about Jongin being in love with Kyungsoo!"

"What?!" Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun yell, clearly surprised with the outcome of the situation. 

When Kyungsoo came out this afternoon, he was really hoping for some good time with his friends, not to be in the spotlight of his endless drama. But Chanyeol says he'll explain everything on his way to Jongin's house, and dread fills up Kyungsoo's tummy right to the brim.

"What!?" It's Kyungsoo turn to yell again, looking up to the giant like he has two overgrown heads pointing from where his neck should be. "I can't go to his house! Jongin and I are nothing, and he wouldn't be all too happy to see me now!"

"That's the problem!" Chanyeol reasons, as they run to the bus stop across the café, the dumb boyfriend swaying on his feet all too happily. "Jongin was never happy to hang out with just the two of us, since he said that we could be overbearing sometimes—"

"We actually can be, baby."

"—But then when Baek started inviting you to come with us, he's always made sure to clear out his schedule for it! Even Krystal started noticing the change, since on some occasions he even dumped her for spending time with us!"

"Oh.. oh!" Baekhyun sits down on the bench underneath the artificial light of the bus stop infront of a their usual get-together place, looking up to Chanyeol with a proud smile. He's figured it out, Chanyeol's smiling his thousand watts smile, and Kyungsoo's still kept in the dark.

"So?"

"Well, at first I thought that he doesn't mind the company, and that maybe he's bored so that's why he kept choosing to be with us. But now everything makes sense."

"He's in love with you sweetie!" Baekhyun finish his sentence, patting the back of his thigh approvingly. 

"But we just said that he's straight.."

"He might be straight, or gay, or bi, or whatever. But everytime after we said goodbye to you guys, he used to talk about what you said when we were all together, or the shirts you were wearing, or what bands you mentioned, and how you two had the same taste in music and movies.."

Now that Kyungsoo thinks about it, they talked a lot about their taste back at the party. And they had a lot in common, actually. But still, it doesn't make sense. 

"And I thought that he was finding another best friend, because I'm not a big fan of horror movies, he bragged about another one that you recommended him, or how you watched all of his favorites, even though you two didn't actually talk about it directly to each other.." Some bus approaches, stops at the station, but Chanyeol huffs out impatiently because that number doesn't get them to Jongin's house.

"Well, that doesn't mean that he—"

"And I asked him about it multiple times, but he said that he feels nervous around you, and that's why he couldn't talk to you.. I found it strange, because I can talk to you, and Sehun was able to, so it didn't make a sense. But now—" Chanyeol trails off, his smile stretching ever further around his head, and for a moment, Kyungsoo thinks that it must hurt to smile so widely.

"That doesn't make a sense, actually."

"Oh, come on, Soo! It's real! And you love him too!" Baekhyun pushes them to the curb, as another bus draws up, stopping just right before them. They are soon all packed up in two available seats, after paying for the tickets, with Baekhyun sitting half on Chanyeol's lap, and half on Kyungsoo's, but they ignore all the stares, as Chanyeol continues. 

"He'd never had a problem with talking to girls. He was always this relaxed type that could kiss any girl, and not feel all that mushy stuff like butterflies and sparks— I love you, baby!" Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun on the lips when he starts to pout, and sure enough a confident smile blossoms on Baekhyun's face.

"Even when he got together with Krystal, she was the one to blush and stutter at the start of their relationship, while he said that he felt something for her, but still didn't have a problem with looking her straight in the eyes, or kissing her in front of everybody.."

"So? That doesn't make a sense.." Some lady in her forties stands up from the seat across from them, so Kyungsoo uses the chance to slide to the side, finally away from Baekhyun's bonny butt. And he repeats the same line over and over again, but he can't think of anything else but that, okay.

"Remember when I was crushing on Yeol? Remember that blushing and stuttering mess that was me whenever he even looked at me?" Baekhyun has a point—that nervous and ecstatic Baekhyun was troublesome to deal with. 

"And I was always tripping over my feet and pulling at my ears whenever Baek smiled at me," 

"Ow, baby. You had a crush on me, that's so embarrassing," 

"Baek, we've been together for a year now," Chanyeol deadpans. 

"I know, but still..." 

"Back to me, please?" Kyungsoo sees the approach of the next bus stop, and Chanyeol explains how they have to get down here. Then it's only a two minute walk to Jongin's house from there.

"So my point is this," They start walking after thanking the driver, and Kyungsoo suddenly wants to puke all over his shoes. "Jongin's never been like a sappy type of love puppy, because he's never felt it before!"

Kyungsoo just keeps walking, but slows down a bit, not bearing to look up to any of them. This is all confusing, and if Chanyeol's wrong, he's about to make a fool out of himself.

"When he broke it off with Krystal, he didn't have a reason. He just said that he's bored and that she deserved better.. Someone who cared and loved her.."

".. But?"

"That's it! He wasn't moping after her, and he didn't even try to find someone else to fill up the space.. Kyungsoo, let me tell you something honestly."

"Well, you've been running your mouth for about half an hour now, and you're only adding to the hope of ever having Jongin like that, so sure, why not. Ruin me some more," Kyungsoo chuckles dryly, spilling his insecurities out in the open. He feels sick, and they abruptly stop in front of this big, two-storey house with wide, emerald grass lawn, and everything comes crashing down.

"Jongin was never a nervous mess with any of his ex-girlfriends. And maybe I don't know my best friend that well, because I failed to see that he's in love for the first time, but trust me on this one!" Kyungsoo breathes through his nose, looking up the house, before looking up to Chanyeol. 

"Do you believe that the first time after we hanged out with Baek and you, he said to me that you were so cute with your black-rimmed glasses, and stripped shirt.. I didn't even realize that you still had your glasses then."

"And the next time when we got out, he kept fixing his collar, asking whether he picked the right pants to wear, or whether his breath was stinking.. Like you saw things like that," Chanyeol puts both of his hands on his shoulders; the touch warm enough to calm him down just a bit. 

"So what I'm trying to say is this.. You have a chance to confess and pull my best friend out of the stink-hole he's been in for a very long time. He's home, I texted him back in the café, and he doesn't know you're coming.. So you can surprise him!"

"I don't think I can do this.." Kyungsoo says honestly, because he's about to either throw up or faint on Jongin's freshly cut grass. But Baekhyun speaks up for the first time ever since they got off the bus, pulling him in for a quick side-hug.

"You can do this, Soo! You both deserve to be happy, and what a better way to accomplish that, than with each other."

"You said back in the café how Jongin didn't deserve me, and that I'm better off without him," Kyungsoo walks up with them up to the front porch, waiting for the door to be opened after Chanyeol's three hard knocks.

"Oh, shush. I say I lot of things, and don't mean them.. Like, for example being able to keep my man unsated and far away from me," He goes back to Chanyeol's side, kissing the giant square on the lips, as the latter smiles widely, nuzzling behind his ear.

But Kyungsoo forgets everything that he ever thought, just as the front door opens up, a very soft and crinkly Jongin standing before him.

"Kyungsoo.. What are you doing here?" He looks behind him for a second, seeing his best friend and Baekhyun waving at him for a second before Chanyeol asks if his parents are home.

"No, they went away for the weekend, and I'm alone since my sisters are stuck in college.."

"Great! Then we leave you to it!" The couple pats Kyungsoo briefly on the back, before turning around and leaving.

"Wait!" Both Kyungsoo and Jongin yell after them, but Baekhyun only waves without turning around, as Chanyeol picks him up, running away from the front lawn altogether.

So without anything else to do, Kyungsoo bites the bullet, looking up to catch Jongin's eyes already on him. "We need to talk?"

"Do you want to come in?"

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo is beyond nervous. 

He can feel his heartbeat in his ears, as he tries to follow after Jongin to his room, clammy hands clutching at the railings of the staircase that leads up to the second floor.

They haven't talked about anything after Jongin asked him to come in and follow him to his bedroom, but Kyungsoo's tongue is already twisted in a painful bunch atop of his parched throat, so he thanks the almighty for giving him some time to think.

But before he could thank him in broken Korean that seems to have drained from his mind, they walk into Jongin's room, as the situation suddenly sinks in. They are alone, as in alone—completely together with nobody but each other—and there's them two which means that there isn't a group around them, which then leads to realization that they're alone in Jongin's room, and Kyungsoo stops himself from overthinking everything when Jongin points for him to sit down. On his bed! Like on Jongin's bed, where he sleeps, and where he probably does.. other things, like, like...

But Jongin starts speaking, and Kyungsoo has a very hard time focusing on anything else but his plump lips pouting unconsciously while he spells each syllable with care. 

"... What?"

"Have you been listening to me?" Jongin huffs out out of pure desperation, before sitting down on the bed, next to where Kyungsoo's nervous beyond normal, ready to burst out. "I said; why are you here? And what's up with Chanyeol and Baekhyun? They were acting weird.." Jongin comments, and Kyungsoo has a really hard time focusing on the words, and on his eyes, because his lips used to taste so sweet and addictive, and he may or may not want to taste them again.

".. Right! Question! You asked me something! Right!" He trails off when Jongin raises his eyebrows at his even weirder behavior. "Well.." But he doesn't know where to start, or how to start this talk that needs to happen—mostly because Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun would kill him if they didn't talk—but on the other hand.. doesn't need to happen. 

Kyungsoo mentally shrugs, thinking over his options, and how Jongin is probably going to hate him even more if he ever starts with talking. 

So he jumps out of his skin when there's a warm palm laid over his shaking knee, snapping his attention back on the ethereal creature sitting next to him... Or Jongin. It's better to address him Jongin for the time being, he nods to himself.

"Jongin.."

"Yes, Kyungsoo?"

"Oh, God!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'd be okay if you didn't articulate my name like that," He mutters under his breath, hoping that Jongin didn't hear him. 

He did.

"I was here.. I'm here because I wanted—no, Chanyeol wanted to talk to you!... Oh, fuck! He didn't want to talk to you, I did!" He huffs out because this is hard, and he is better off being a virgin for the rest of his life. 

But.. Jongin's hand is still pressing softly on his knee, and the touch sends him into frenzy, the hormonal tension present, too. 

".. Okay? Is everything alright, Soo?" Jongin asks slowly, his eyes dropping from Kyungsoo's eyes to where his palm is feeling up the skin over the jeans, and he bolts out from his seat, like being burned by the touch. Kyungsoo melts at the nickname, but frowns at the jump.

"Okay, listen!" He starts, but the words are stuck behind a bile in his throat, and where's Jongin's bathroom!?

".. I'm listening.."

"Yeah, I know, just.. Give me a second!" Kyungsoo turns around, taking deep breaths in and out, trying to calm down.. But then, he realizes it. 

Jongin is a normal human being that hurt him couple of days before, and who probably doesn't deserve him after all, but who is he to judge that? If we think that, then nobody deserves anybody, since we don't know what people might do even after years of being together. And let's be honest, Kyungsoo's no social butterfly that flaps his wings out in the open, being ready to sugarcoat somebody's life, just because that somebody sees him as something perfect.

Because he's not, and neither is Jongin. 

Jongin's just a human being like himself, and if he can't take a little confession-time by a very nervous wallflower, then so be it! He already forgave him for that outburst, because he knows how tough coming to understanding yourself can be. But he's confessing right now, goddammit, and nothing can stop him!

... Except maybe Jongin kissing him the moment he turns back around.

His lips still taste the same, and he has his hands cradling his burning cheeks softly, as he pushes deeper into the kiss, licking into the hot cavern.

"Jongin, I—" But he doesn't utter anything else, because he dives right back in, kissing the life out of the latter. 

They lip-lock better than the previous time back at the party, as Jongin mewls at the tongue that licks his teeth, and Kyungsoo pushes Jongin to the wall, pushing a knee between his thighs.

Jongin gasps at that, holding Kyungsoo by his shoulders, as he thrusts back, throwing his head back at the perfect friction that his member is experiencing. 

Kyungsoo uses the opportunity to attack his neck with bites and kisses, leaving wet smooches along the column of perfect skin that tastes salty, but savors heavenly on his tongue. Jongin's head bangs against the wall when Kyungsoo licks up to his ear, while at the same time his leg pushes against the half-hard member that twitches at the touch.

It's time to give back; Jongin's thinks, as he pushes Kyungsoo off, and onto the wall, but face first instead. 

Kyungsoo groans at the contact, but holds his breath as Jongin thrusts his cock into his behind, huffing out on his ear. Then, he leaves a playful bite on his nape, before holding his waist with both hands, not thrusting deeply. 

He goes shallow, only grazing his hard member against his buttocks, driving Kyungsoo into this madness that takes away his breath, blowing up his pupils. He's already having a hard time thinking, breathing.. existing, and Jongin's not helping. 

Like reading his thoughts, Jongin backs away—but not before leaving a kiss on his ear-shell, heating up the skin in its response. Instead, his hands are pulling his bottom-half off the wall, as he has his forefingers hooked in the belt-loops of his jeans. But that only snuggles his cock ever tighter, making Kyungsoo groan at being manhandled.

Those fingers go from his crack that spills beautifully underneath the jeans from the tightness, before they slip past his waist and down to his zipper, unzipping his pants in matter of moments.

Kyungsoo grabs at the wall mercilessly, waiting for anything to happen with bated breath. Jongin hooks his hands—palms first against his heated skin—into his pants, and drops them down to the floor, next to his feet. 

The boxers are next, as Jongin's breath hitches next to his ear, adding to the beautiful symphony of their lust. 

He's standing there bare, in more than a couple of seconds after, with Jongin's hands keeping their track over his skin. From his waist, down to his thighs, over the flesh of his ass, and between his legs, finally.

Kyungsoo's painfully erect, and when a finger grazes the unblemished patch between his twitching hole and tightened balls, he's gone.

"I wanted this for so long.. I wanted you for so fucking long!" Jongin turns him back to face him, kissing his lips first, before dragging a no-no in Kyungsoo face when he dives in to kiss him again. He's finally admiting to both himself and Kyungsoo what he feels, and there's nothing better.

His lips go from his chin, down to his throat, lapping over the skin with the tip of his tongue, before he sucks around the junction of his neck and over to his ear. Kyungsoo pulls at his hair that stands at his nape, groaning breathless moans at the sucks and bites.

Jongin comes back up, licking his lips at the sight, biting his bottom one, before Kyunsoo fucks loudly, pulling his hair in for another contact. 

They're already addicted to each other, it's insane, but neither wanting anything else more than this. 

Ready for the treat, Kyungsoo pushes Jongin's hands off him, before he drops down to his knees in front of the man. Jongin brace himself on the wall before him, as he looks down, waiting for Kyungsoo to look up.

When he does, his mouth spill over a groan at the scene of having the ever innocent Kyungsoo kneeling in front of him in such a filthy way. 

But Kyungsoo smirks, standing up just slightly to be in the same level with his crotch and licks his lips. Those puckered suckers are on Jongin's zipper the moment his knees buckle down, and Jongin swears he died and went to his personal heaven. 

Kyungsoo drags his teeth over the tented area, licking up the metallic zipper that's strained along the spliced metal, before he bites around it, dragging the zipper down to the bottom of it. 

He works around the uncovered patch of boxers he can see, all the while trying not to touch his own neglected, twitching member on the way Jongin's cock responses to him. 

Jongin is far gone to even breathe properly, so he holds his breathing for now, unconsciously licking his dry lips over and over again. Kyungsoo nuzzles in the cotton, mouthing at the treat, as he pulls the garment off, and pools it around Jongin's feet.

He licks the wet patch that's created there, mouthing along the shaft of a hard cock, and breathes in as Jongin's hand palms his head, threading long fingers in his sweaty hair. 

He wants to feel those fingers somewhere else, so he kisses the bulbous tip over the boxers, and stands up. 

"I don't care if you're gay or straight, fuck me!"

Jongin has never run faster to his bed than just now; with Kyungsoo's legs caging him around his middle, as Kyungsoo licks into his mouth, twisting his tongue with his, before biting his bottom lip, making it throb. 

"As you wish.. Anything for you!" And he really means it.

They discard rest of the clothes, Jongin laying bare on equally naked and blushing Kyungsoo, as they take a moment too long to just look into each other's eyes, admiring the other on the inside, without voicing anything out. 

They should talk about all of this, and what this could mean to their relationship, but Kyungsoo can't focus on anything else but Jongin's lips kissing him, before sliding down to explore more of his skin. 

Jongin groans at the perk nipples that are the richest of the pink color, as he flicks the left one with the tip of his tongue, twitching the right one with his fingers. Kyungsoo moans loudly, throwing his head back and—without anything else to grab—grabs Jongin's hair with one hand, while the other pinches the sheets in a bunch.

Jongin's not done yet; as he explores the soft stomach of the other that's perfectly unblemished, he has to blow a raspberry. Kyungsoo laughs breathlessly on that, and Jongin's so sure of his decision considering the other, that something clenches in his heart.

So he swallows dryly around nothing, going his way down to Kyungsoo's navel next. He licks around his belly-button, knowing how the sensitive area is, not for a moment keeping his eyes off Kyungsoo who closed his eyes and enjoyed in the touch only.

His tongue dips down in his V-line, before he leaves a peck on the prickling skin, filled with goosebumps, and finally blows some air on Kyungsoo's red and tight cock. 

"Fuck! I need you! Jongin, fuck!" Kyungsoo looks down to the man that smiles deliciously up to him, showing his perfect rows of teeth, and fuck, how did he become so lucky?

"Easy there, baby. I'm coming to it," Jongin whispers into the silent atmosphere of his room, filled with nothing but Kyungsoo's gasps and breathless moans, and the harsh thumping of his heart for the boy who uncovers in front of him.

Thinking only of Kyungsoo and his skin and his lips, and his eyes, and his groans, Jongin sucks over the tip of his red cock, licking into the slit for couple of moments as his hand works around the base, pulling the skin over the rod and down once again. 

"People would've think that you've done this before, for how good you are," Kyungsoo comments out of breath, as he closes his legs around Jongin's shoulders, pulling him in more.

"I haven't! But I'm doing it now, because it's you, and I'd do anything for you!" He comes back up, kissing Kyungsoo again. 

Kyungsoo finds his left hand on his hip, and pushes his fingers in empty spaces of Jongin's fingers, intertwining them in a warm hold as the continue to kiss. But Jongin's the one to squeeze them tighter, the other hand rummaging through the nightstand next to his bed.

"This' gonna be cold.." He coats his fingers with the liquid from the small tube, spreading it equally over his four digits.

"You say it like you know what you're doing."

Jongin bites his shoulder on that one, earning another delicious groan from Kyungsoo. That surely shuts him up.

"Relax.. It'll hurt if you don't.." Jongin pushes his legs apart, slowly tracking his hand down his body, before his hand lazily jerks him off. He's trembling, Kyungsoo notes, as he pushes two fingers in at the same time, massaging his walls.

"Fuck! That hurts!"

"Do you want me to stop?" Jongin pulls his digits out, looking all serious and earnest, and Kyungsoo falls for him some more. He shakes his hand, grabbing Jongin by his hand and pushing the fingers back in. 

It's tight, and warm, and Jongin can't wait to be buried in between. 

He works two fingers in and out, scissoring them only to hear Kyungsoo gasping and furrowing his eyebrows as he focuses on relaxing. By the two fingers more, Kyungsoo pulls him in for a kiss, reasoning his want for Jongin, on how he can't keep away. 

Jongin blushes, actually blushes at that, accidentally kicking in Kyungsoo's prostate, before quickly retracting his fingers out of fear that he's done something bad. 

But Kyungsoo smiles that eye-smile of his, kissing his cheek and pushes him off, as he leans on the bedframe, waiting for Kyungsoo to either get mad and take off or surprise him with something else.

And he does exactly that, enjoying Jongin's groans as he sits down snuggly on his hard cock, pushing it in between his ass-cheeks, teasing Jongin some more.

"You're gonna kill me, I swear.."

"I'm gonna fuck you first, and then we'll see." And Kyungsoo licks up to his mouth, as he fists his cock, slipping onto it like a well-fitting glove. 

It's so much more than Jongin's expected, so he bites Kyungsoo's lip harshly at the intrusion. It draws a little bit of blood, but Kyungsoo only smirks, licking his lip clean as he impales himself to the brim. 

They sit there for a bit, with Jongin inhaling and exhaling harsh breaths, not taking his eyes off Kyungsoo at all.

"You're so gorgeous, God!" 

"It's Kyungsoo, but we can work on that one, too," Kyungsoo smirks, leaning down to kiss him, yelping when Jongin pulls him in for a hug; his hands spreading over his back. 

They nip and kiss, lick and bite, and Jongin barely contains in not spilling the words right out, because he doesn't know if Kyungsoo feels the same as he does.

But Kyungsoo surprises him, again, and pulls out to look him right in the eyes. "I don't know what this means for us, but I think I'm in love with you!" Just as he pushes his cock out, dropping down with a slow squelch. 

Jongin shuts his eyes tight, not even breathing at how snuggle his cock is buried, deciding to thrust in, just in time as Kyungsoo pushes onto his shins, jumping up and down. 

It's messy and uncoordinated, but they wouldn't want it anyway differently. 

Kyungsoo hooks his hands around Jongin's shoulders, impaling himself to the brim, kissing Jongin in the middle of his jumps. 

Jongin pushes his hips up, meeting his thrusts, as he holds him close to his body—close to where his heart is beating uncontrollably—with his hands spread over Kyungsoo's back, just grazing his buttocks. But it's not enough, so he pushes up harder, just as his hands knead the oh, perfect flesh of Kyungsoo's behind, feeling up to where his cock slides in and out of his hole. 

"Oh! Fuck me! Harder, Jongin, faster!"

Jongin pulls out, pushing Kyungsoo down on the bed, before he spills himself over his perfect frame, and pushes back in, grinding his cock harder. 

"Fuck! fuck! There!" Kyungsoo yells, banging his fist onto his chest, before pulling him in for a sloppy kiss full of teeth and spit. Jongin thrusts deep drags of his member, feeling up the velvety walls that suck him in, before dragging his cock out, leaving just the tip in.

"How much do you want me?"

"I want you to fuck me! Like you mean it! Please, Jongin, I want it all," Kyungsoo's breathless, and he's whiny, and begging for a cock, but it's Jongin's cock, so he doesn't mind it. 

"Perfect!" And the cock drills back in, Jongin's hips snapping violently, as he chases their orgasms, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Best fuck ever!" Kyungsoo smirks when Jongin's focus loosens, and his cock slips out at the comment, but then harshly loses his breath when Jongin pulls him up and around on all fours. 

The cock is banged between his walls, hitting up his prostate in even better angle now, sending his mind into frenzy. 

Kyungsoo yells a curse when Jongin drops over his back, huffing out on his ear. "Who's cocky now, huh?"

Kyungsoo wants to yell 'still me', but the cock fills him up so nicely, he's seeing stars. They slide over the sheets in the perfect harmony, as Jongin bangs him from behind, earning stuttered moans, and batted groans in return. 

He's so close, Kyungsoo feels the know tightening in his belly, and judging by Jongin's unfocused rhythm, he's almost there too.

"I want to look at you," Kyungsoo comments and pushes just enough to lay back down and pulls Jongin over himself. He smiles softly, pushing Kyungsoo's fringe off his face, as he fists his cock again, pushing in between his perfect ass-cheeks that jiggle slightly. 

"Fuck!"

"I know!"

They both push again, gasping into each other mouths, not breaking the eye-contact. It's close, so close, and Kyungsoo needs to kiss him right now, or he's sure he's gonna go crazy.

He spills between their bodies when Jongin sucks on his tongue, plunging his cock deep inside. The closed eyelids feel heavy and sparkly, and if Kyungsoo was in a Korean drama, he'd say that this feels like coming home after a long day at school, or like kissing the love of your life for the first time.

But he's not, and Jongin's still kissing him—dragging his pliant lips over his closed eyelids, over his scrunched up nose and down to his lips, where he licks into it, biting his bottom lip when he gasps breathlessly and finally spills with his cock buried deep inside.

Kyungsoo feels warm all over, and Jongin's body draped over his offers a comfort that feels familiar, but he still doesn't allow him to pull out just yet, hooking his arms around Jongin's shoulders, keeping him close. 

"I love you!" Jongin leaves it breathlessly on his lips, before kissing him deeply and warm, and Kyungsoo has to smile into the kiss.

"I might not know a lot about love, but I want to learn it with you, Kyungsoo." 

This feels like crashing-of-a-plane excitement that swims over his chest, but Kyungsoo nods, kissing him again, before spilling 'I love you's again and again. And again.

"I'm sorry for saying all of those things back at the game. I was jealous and pissy about the whole thing ever since you turned me down, and I wasn't thinking.. I know that you should probably hate me for that, but I hope you don't."

"I kind of got that from you, and I don't mind, because you were only trying to find yourself."

"I really didn't mean that, Soo. I respect you for ever even thinking that about you!"

"I know!" Kyungsoo smiles softly.

"But you're here now, and I'm the luckiest man ever! Thank you so muh for this!"

They eventually detach from each other, but only for a second that it takes Jongin to stand up from the bed on trembling legs, and pull Kyungsoo with him to the bathroom. 

They shower and clean each other with playful bites left everywhere they could reach and meaningful kisses that take both of their breaths away. 

Jongin's a gentleman after all, because he carries him back to his bedroom, only to pull down the soiled sheets, baring the bed for the time being. They climb after one another, finding each other even in the pitch dark that is left after Jongin jogs to turn the lights off.

As Kyungsoo lays in his arms—they are firm and tight around his body, like he dreamed them to be—he can't help but think. 

So he starts. "Jongin.."

"Yeah, Soo?"

"What am I to you?"

There's a silence that drapes over the sleepy night, as Jongin ponders where to start.

"Well, you used to be just Baekhyun's best friend.."

"I still am, though."

"Well, not to me, no."

Jongin pushes enough to lay side by side with Kyungsoo, watching his face before starting again. "When I got to meet you, I wasn't impressed, to be honest." Kyungsoo pinches his arm on that one. "Seriously, I thought you were cute, but that was that."

"You think I'm cute?" Kyungsoo asks bashfully, but Jongin pulls him in for a hug, kissing his crown. 

"I think you're stunning now, but I used to be stupid.. You see, when I met you, I was still with Krystal—" Kyungsoo shifts on that, obviously uncomfortable to talk about Jongin's ex-girlfriend, while they lay in his bed, naked and bared of all the things that used to weigh them down. So Jongin tries again. 

"I started to notice little things.. Like the way you used to bunch the hem of your shirt when you're bored.. Or the way your eyebrows would raise whenever somebody was talking about—hey, like now!" 

Kyungsoo laughs, because he was said before that he raises his brows when listening, unconsciously certainly. He kisses Jongin, already missing the taste of his lips. 

"Or your fingers, and how cute they were," Jongin kisses his knuckles. "Or your elbow that is too precious to be scrapped," He kisses up his arm, leaving small pecks over the healed skin on the natural breakage of his bones. "Or your small shoulders that I wanted to hug so badly," The kisses trail off over the next patch of skin they found, and soon enough, Jongin starts to kiss up to his ear. 

"And your neck that looked so unblemished, ready to be devoured." Kyungsoo mewls at the soft contact, leaning his head to the side, giving him more space, all while scratching his nape. 

"And I fell for your lips, and your beautiful smiles, and laughs—especially laughs—those snickering laughs when you snort and your eyes turn to crescents."

Kyungsoo pushes him off. "I do not snort!"

"It's adorable, though." Kyungsoo snorts. 

"Hey, let me worship you!"

"That's enough, we need to sleep, anyways." Kyungsoo blushes under the moonlight that skips into the room, before turning around in Jongin's embrace, getting ready to sleep. 

But Jongin doesn't let him go just yet, as he snuggles into his neck, breathing in after leaving a kiss. "You know, my favorite part of you must be those eyes.. Those bottomless orbs that I couldn't stand to look in.."

"Couldn't.. stand?"

"Yeah.. But in a good way!"

"What's a good way of not being able to stand something?"

"Well.." Jongin peers at him through the darkness, before going back to snuggling his neck. "There wasn't that depth into anyone's eyes before yours.. You know, those kind of eyes that could look at me from the outside, but still make me quiver and tremble on the inside.. I couldn't stand to look you in the eyes for more than five seconds, because I thought you would devour me whole, and make me combust from the inside.."

"So you think my eyes are that beautiful that they can make you explode?"

"The most stunning ones! And yes, they could make my heart explode." Kyungsoo snuggles closer to the warm body spooning him, pulling at Jongin's hands over his chest, until he can kiss the knuckles silently. 

"And I was so confused, because I used to date girls.. But now, I realize that souls don't recognize gender when finding each other.."

"They don't." Kyungsoo smiles again.  It comes so effortlessly when being with Jongin.

"And your personality was a bonus, too."

"Wait, so you fell for my looks? How shallow are you, Mr. Kim?"

Jongin groans behind him, leaving a wet smooch on his cheek, before whispering to his ear. "Don't call me that again, I'll seriously combust!"

"Well, if that's the case—" But Kyungsoo doesn't finish his thought, because his phone beeps from his pocket, and just in time with Jongin's phone to wake up too.

From: BaekTheBrat  
Did U DO IT!?

Jongin laughs at his screen, before showing Kyungsoo the message he received, and reading the one on his phone. 

From: Yeol-the-dog  
Be gentle! Use protection!!

"Ups!" Kyungsoo snickers, throwing both of their phones somewhere to the bottom of the bed, before pulling Jongin on top of him again, kissing him breathlessly.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm sure they did it!"

"Baek, what if he hurt him?"

"Who, Jongin hurting Kyungsoo?"

"No, Kyungsoo hurting Jongin!"

"I'm sure they're both fine, you big baby."

 

 

"Baek?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we really not having sex for a month?!"


End file.
